Un ruban blanc
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Treize est capturé par les Gboys... Mais il y rêgne une étrange ambiance... Quatre est retiré dans une tour, Duo, malade, et Heero ont des relations particulières... Mais tout change... !YAOI SLASH !


Auteur : Camille

Base : GW

Genre : violence, viol, les cours de grec ça me réussit pas…, yaoi, yuri, POV, …

Titre : Un ruban blanc

Note de l'auteur : J'ai laissé une note de ma Bétalectrice, parce que je pense qu'elle a énormément raison… Mais je ne pouvais pas faire comme cela dans cette fic…

Un ruban blanc

POV de TREIZE :

Cela avait commencé il y a si longtemps...Il allait -encore- revenir. Et là..._L'homme ferma les yeux et se replongea dans ses souvenirs._

Il avait été capturé un soir par le pilote 01. Celui-ci ne lui avait pas parlé. Il avait craint que ce ne soit Shinigami qui l'interroge. Le Dieu de la Mort... Mais c'était pire. Son interrogatoire était mené par le Dragon. Il l'avait réclamé.

Flash-back

"-Yuy, je VEUX le faire.

-Chang, c'est la spécialité de Maxwell.

-L'autre tapé, je m'en bats ! Je veux faire cet interrogatoire !

-Heero...Laisse lui faire, murmura une voix s'élevant de l'encadrement de la porte.

-Duo ! s'exclama le Japonais quand celui-ci s'évanouit.

Fin du flash-back

Il se doutait bien que tous deux avaient une relation plus intime que celle de deux compagnons d'armes...Et là, son "cauchemar" avait commencé. Le Dragon avait beaucoup d'ardeur à l'interroger. Il l'avait enfermé dans une pièce sans fenêtre. Il était son unique interlocuteur. Il le voyait tout le temps. Au début, tout était si bien...Il venait une ou deux fois par jour. Il lui posait des questions, et lui, il ne répondait pas. Et puis un jour...

Flash-back

"J'en ai marre ! Je suis bien trop gentil avec toi ! Demain, on va changer de méthode. Et tu regretteras ton silence !"

Fin du flash-back

Et il le regrettait...Le Dragon avait tenu parole.

"J'ai de nouveaux joujoux...On va tout de suite les essayer, Treize."

Un coup de fouet retenti...

* * *

POV de HEERO :

Il était en train de se réveiller...

"-Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

-Je...Désolé, Heero...

-Quatre dit que tu es malade; que tu n'apprécies pas nos nuits. C'est vrai ?

-N...Non...

-Heureusement...Pour toi...Déshabille-toi, Duo, fit le Japonais, calmement.

* * *

**POV de TROWA : **

Quatre avait une chambre tout en haut de la maison, dans une espèce de tourelle. De là, il pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait dans le domaine. Pour la maison, il avait une autre solution. Un miroir où il pouvait projeter les impressions de son empathie. Des images apparaissaient.

Et là, il voyait une scène...

"-Il a encore cédé...

-Je sais, Trowa...Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne lui dit-il pas qu'il souhaite d'autres étreintes, qu'il est malade...

-Tu sais Quatre, Duo est le Shinigami...Mais il a peur que Heero le tue ou pire, l'abandonne. Ne t'inquiète pas...

-Mais pourtant, Perfect Soldier l'aime ! Comment ça se fait ?

-Je sais, my sweet...Je sais...murmura le Français en enlaçant le blond.

* * *

**POV de ZECHS : **

" -Seigneur Zechs ?

-Oui, Lady Une. Quelles nouvelles m'apportez-vous ?

-Les recherches de notre maître ne donnent rien. Je suis désolée."

La jeune femme sortit. Elle craint ma fureur. Depuis deux semaines, mon "chef" et amant a disparu. Les rebelles l'ont capturé. Ma peur ? Qu'il succombe au Dragon. Je sais qu'il est très attiré par lui.

Je voudrais tellement que le monde soit différent, que cette guerre soit loin et que nous ne soyons pas pris dedans. Les pilotes de Gundams sont des enfants. Et moi, je suis un jeune. Notre point commun : notre jeunesse perdue.

* * *

POV de RELENA :

"Regarde, chérie. Une étoile filante. Fais un veux."

Je ferme les yeux. Mon rêve ? Un monde sans guerre où je ne serais pas obligée de me cacher pour vivre mon amour avec Hilde.

"-C'est bon ? Tu l'as fait Réléna ?

-Oui, ma chérie..."

* * *

**POV de QUATRE : **

Il y a eu quelque chose. Mon Uchoo no Kokoro a comme été déconnecté. Et il y a eu un changement. Je ne sais pas quoi. Mais ça m'inquiète. Ou peut-être pas...

* * *

POV de DUO :

Il est parti, me laissant nu, les jambes maculées de sang et de sperme. Je n'ai qu'une envie : me recroqueviller sur moi-même. Je l'aime. Et lui aussi. Enfin, je crois...Il était si tendre au début...Et puis...Ca a commencé quand il a été emprisonné. Je crois qu'il a eu son cœur glacé...Je ne veux pas le perdre. Si en lui donnant mon corps, il peut me rester...Et puis Quatre qui n'est plus avec nous. Il est toujours en hauteur...Dans une pièce. Il est parti quand tout cela a commencé. J'y allais. Avant...Je n'y vais plus. Je sais qu'il voudrait que je dise à Heero ce que je pense...Mais...J'ai besoin de lui...

* * *

POV de HEERO :

Pourquoi, j'ai encore fait ça ? Je... Seigneur, ce que je l'aime ! Mais, j'ai si peur...S'il m'arrivait quelque chose...J'aimerai qu'il m'oublie (1). Car sinon, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose...Il n'aurait pas mal. Duo...

* * *

POV de TREIZE :

"-Regarde...Vois la grande déclaration de Zechs et sa sœur... Je te le lis: "Nous, ambassadeurs PeaceCraft, affirmons notre volonté de vivre en paix et en accord avec nos amours et convictions. C'est pour cela, que nous infirmons nos attirances pour Heero Yuy et Lucrezia Noin et que nous clamons nos amours réciproques envers Hilde Scheidbeker et Treize Krushrenada. Nous appelons toutes les âmes à vivre en paix avec la personne aimée." Alors, tu te fais Zecky ou la Bonbonnière ? Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas me répondre...Comme toujours...

-Si...Tu te trompes...Je vais te le dire...C'est Milliardo, mon amant...Il a même une trouille bleue de ce qui peut m'arriver maintenant...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es là...avouais-je avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

POV de TROWA :

Je toquais discrètement à la porte avant d'entrer. C'était une sorte de rituel. Ensuite, je passais mes bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassais sur la nuque.

"-Tu sais, mon ange, qu'il y a eu des changements ?

-Oui...

-Wufei a accepté Treize. Il y a de grandes chances pour que tous les deux aillent chercher Zechs. Ils acceptent leur double amour. Quand à Heero...Je l'ai vu esquisser des gestes tendres vers Duo... Je me demande s'ils s'en sont rendus compte tous les deux... Tu as lu la déclaration des -je cite- " ambassadeurs PeaceCraft " ? Bien sûr, suis-je bête...Quachou...

-Oui ?

-Ca va aller ? Tu es fatigué. Et...

Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Tant que tu seras près de moi, j'y arriverai. Et puis...S'ils arrivent tous à accepter leurs peurs, peut-être qu'ils arriveront à vivre en paix...Je t'aime Trowa. Ne l'oublie jamais, quoiqu'il se passe.

> _**Cela s'était passé il y a plusieurs mois. Entre temps, Zechs était arrivé ; les trois hommes semblaient nager dans le bonheur. Relena et Hilde s'étaient mariées. Trowa avait demandé à Quatre de se fiancer avec lui. Ce qui n'avait pas été sans déclencher des troubles dans la famille Winner. Pour Heero et Duo... Tous auraient pu croire que leur situation restait au point mort, dans cette impasse de violence, si... Si l'Américain ne portait pas un ruban blanc dans ses cheveux. Blanc comme pureté, comme paix...**_

Fin…

Note de l'auteur : "Dieu que j'ai honte de cette chose...c'est nullissime"

(1) : Sue : c'est pas en l'ayant fait souffrir qu'il t'oubliera plus facilement…et, justement parce qu'il risque lui aussi de mourir à tout moment, tu devrais plutôt lui faire profiter de ce qu'il vous reste comme temps !


End file.
